themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Broom People
Broom People is the second song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics '36 hudson in the garage, all sorts of junk in the unattached spare room, dishes in the kitchen sink, new straw for the old broom, friends who dont have a clue, well meaning teachers, but down in your arms, in your arms, I am a wild creature. floor two foot high with newspapers, white carpet thick with pet hair, half eaten gallons of ice cream in the freezer, fresh fuel for the sodium flares, I write down good reasons to freeze to death in my spiral ring notebook, but in the long tresses of your hair I am a babbling brook. Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Okay, so this is a song about how I was fourteen years old, and I had gotten to high school, and I was kind of terrified to be in high school because I was a scrawny little fellow, unlike the gigantic hulking mass you see before you today, and I was pretty terrified because, in junior high, it was bad, there were people gonna kick my ass, but there weren't so many of them, but in the high school in my town, there's nine hundred people there, and I knew there was a fair number who'd be just waiting for me to get there, to kick my ass, right? So I was tiny, I was a little fellow, and I got there, and the first month or two was pretty bad, first semester was pretty bad, and then I met a girl named Marcy Deem. Marcy Deem was the chief of the stage makeup crew. Marcy Deem and I began to date. Shortly thereafter, we began having sex three times a day. {audience cheers} You're fuckin' right! Because, then, when I'd be getting my ass kicked, I'd look up at the guy kicking my ass, and go 'You can kick my ass all day! It'll still be two years before you're where I'm at. Biatch'." -- 2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-04-28 - Peel Session - London, England *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-26 - The Iron Horse - Northampton, MA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-20 - Troika Music Festival - Durham, NC *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-02-24 - The Pub - Fairbanks, AK *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA Category:The Sunset Tree songs